Tear Flower
by Daijo-line
Summary: Tal como uma flor solitária, Sakura sabia que não lhe era permitido se apaixonar .: Shortfic SyaoSaku:.
1. Um amor frio

Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a CLAMP.

Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos

A história é ambientada no Japão feudal, não exatamente com uma data precisa.

A Shortfic vai ter no máximo 4 capítulos.

Fanfiction baseada na música Tear Flower (Lee Sung Yeol).

* * *

><p>Os olhos dela admiraram o único ponto colorido em meio a mancha verde, que parecia infinita. A jovem ergueu parcialmente a barra de seu kinomo, impedindo que o tecido molhasse nas pontas úmidas da grama.<p>

Sakura traçou um caminho até o que lhe chamara a atenção. Uma flor de tom amarelo perdida em um vasto campo aberto. Enquanto aproximava-se, em passos cada vez mais apressados, seu coração enchia-se de expectativa. Fazia tanto tempo que não via algo como aquilo.

Em um mundo tomado por batalhas e conspirações, no qual era obrigada a permanecer trancada no interior de um _Okiya_*, um momento como aquele era raro. Ela aproveitara-se da distração das demais gueixas e escapara de suas tarefas, ao menos por um dia. Apesar disso, as vestes refinadas e a maquiagem que carregavam seu corpo eram como correntes que a mantinham presa em sua realidade.

Seus dedos tocaram com delicadeza as pétalas da flor, com receio de estragá-las. O toque suave, tal como a seda de seu kimono, despertou-lhe uma sensação calorosa que há muito não experimentava. Aquela pequena e frágil planta era como um sobrevivente em meio aos caos que era o Japão atual. Pareceu-lhe como um sinal de esperança.

Carregada de nostalgia, Sakura permitiu-se deitar sobre o gramado, pouco importando-se em se sujar. Admirou o céu nublado, imaginado que poderia chover a qualquer instante. No entanto, deixou-se cerrar os olhos, repousando a mão no pedaço de chão próximo a flor solitária. Com lembranças boas em mente, a jovem acabou adormecendo.

Sakura só despertou de seu sono quando os primeiros pingos de chuva despontaram e tocaram sua face. Ela coçou os olhos, sonolenta, erguendo-se antes que a água começasse a cair com mais intensidade. A jovem desejou observar pela última vez a flor que lhe dera algum tempo de tranquilidade, porém, surpreendeu-se ao notar que seu fio de esperança havia desaparecido misteriosamente. 

* * *

><p>A jovem gueixa observou o kimono trazido até seu quarto, sentindo uma pontada de bom humor aflorar em seu íntimo. Uma das empregadas do <em>Okiya, <em>sua fiel acompanhante Akemi,lheajudou a vesti-lo, curiosa com o raro sorriso que aparecera no rosto da principal atração da casa.

Sakura vislumbrou-se no espelho. Seus dedos contornaram as flores douradas, bordadas no tecido de suas vestes. Os desenhos lhe traziam boas sensações, lembrando-a da flor que a encantara há alguns dias antes.

O momento era oportuno para bons sentimentos. Naquela noite realizaria uma apresentação para alguns nobres chineses, motivo que a enchia de desgosto. Não era favorável a socialização de seu povo com o responsável pelo estado de instabilidade de sua nação. Porém tinha deveres a cumprir no _Okiya_, e a opinião de uma jovem de vinte seis anos não era grande coisa em assuntos daquele tipo.

Com a maquiagem pronta e os longos cabelos devidamente presos e adornados, a mulher desceu em direção ao cômodo no qual seus clientes a esperavam, acompanhada da empregada que carregava com cuidado seu _shamisen_**. Ao parar em frente ao _fusuma_, inspirou e expirou a calma que mascararia seu rosto noite adentro.

Sentido-se pronta emocionalmente, Sakura deu um sinal silencioso para Akemi e a jovem entendeu a deixa para abrir o portal. E assim que a sala entrou completamente em seu campo de visão, os olhos verdes observaram meticulosamente os convidados.

Algumas das melhores gueixas do _Okiya_ serviam bebidas aos nobres chineses, entretendo-os em suas risadas contidas. Todos os movimentos do interior do cômodo detiveram-se, no entanto, com a aparição de Sakura. Os homens voltaram seus olhares para a mulher, que esperava o momento certo para entrar.

Sakura abriu o pequeno sorriso de boas vindas que estava acostumada, mostrando-se uma anfitriã solicita. Inclinou o tronco parcialmente em uma respeitosa mesura, como fora treinada quando ainda era apenas uma menina. Não pode impedir que seu estômago queimasse contrariado diante da submissão para com o inimigo. Apesar disso, manteve a expressão serena na face, enquanto elevava-a novamente.

Vagarosamente, desejando retardar o momento de servi-los, a mulher ergueu o rosto, deparando-se, aos poucos, com um olhar intenso sobre si. Sakura pôde sentir as batidas de seu coração oscilarem por instantes, fazendo-a prender a respiração. Sua feição, normalmente impassível, desarmou-se em míseros segundos.

O homem misterioso encarava-a sem nenhum constrangimento. Diferente dos outros, sua aura demonstrava certa hostilidade para com a gueixa, algo que a abalou de imediato. Para ela que se acostumara com diversos admiradores mesmo que a contragosto, ver alguém observá-la com indiferença mexeu pela primeira com seu ego.

Ele aparentava ser alguns anos mais velho que ela, talvez tivesse entre os trinta e poucos anos. Os cabelos longos e castanhos estavam parcialmente presos, diferente dos demais presentes. Sakura supôs que ele fosse um guerreiro, devido ao certo desleixo em sua aparência. Fato que foi confirmado quando ela vislumbrou a espada descansando sobre a mesa.

Com a sensação de estar sendo provocada, Sakura sustentou o olhar impertinente do homem por alguns segundos, perdurando de sua entrada até que ela se acomodasse no _tatame_, em frente aos seus convidados.

- Você é Sakura? – um velho sentado na extremidade da mesa indagou, sorrindo para a recém chegada. Ela fez uma leve reverência, reconhecendo-o como o nobre de cargo mais importante naquela sala.

- Sim. Sou Sakura. – a gueixa respondeu com a voz suave, voltando a mirá-lo. – Irei entretê-los por essa noite.

A acompanhante estendeu o _shamisen_ para a mulher, que recebeu-o com carinho. O instrumento era a única coisa que lhe agradava no mundo em que vivia. Tocá-lo era como seu refúgio pessoal, no qual a barreira construída por sua música impedia qualquer sujeira da sociedade penetrar.

Com habilidade, o _bachi*** _tocou as cordas do _shamisen _iniciando uma calma melodia. Enquanto dedilhava as notas com graça, Sakura intercalava o olhar entre o objeto em suas mãos e seus convidados. Era visível o apreço que pontuava a expressão dos presentes... Menos de um. A gueixa demorou sua mirada um intervalo de tempo maior sob a feição inexorável do homem de olhos ambarinos.

Seu interior ferveu com desrespeito que o guerreiro chinês demonstrava diante de sua arte. Inconscientemente, seus dedos aumentaram a força dos toques, mudando o ritmo de sua música. Os nobres exclamaram, cochichando sobre a confiança da jovem em mudar de uma melodia para outra, de maneira tão inesperada.

O homem misterioso, no entanto, apenas soltou um esgar desdenhoso. Ele levantou-se de sua posição na mesa, mal dando atenção a gueixa que se ocupara em servi-lo. Recolhendo sua espada, o chinês caminhou em direção a saída. Em sua passagem, trocou mais um olhar com a artista que tocava, deixando-a ainda mais amarga. 

* * *

><p>Foi com alívio que Sakura saiu da casa principal. Havia finalmente terminado a apresentação com os chineses, deixando-os sob os cuidados das outras garotas do <em>Okiya<em>. Enquanto caminhava pelos jardins do terreno, junto a Akemi, Sakura observava o céu noturno adornado brilhantemente com suas estrelas.

- Ainda é uma bela noite, no final. – comentou com a companheira, sentindo-se inspirada a tocar algo mais em seu _shamisen_.

- Sakura-_san_, por que sua música mudou tão de repente? – a jovem que segurara ao máximo sua curiosidade, acabou por fim perguntando aquilo que deixara todas as gueixas inquietas durante a apresentação.

E então a mulher lembrou-se do motivo que arruinara em tão pouco tempo o autocontrole que ela cultivara por anos. O homem de ar frio, que dispensara o divertimento oferecido pelo _Okiya_, incluindo sua música.

Era inaceitável. Poderia entender sua recusa diante do oferecimento das outras gueixas, mas seu trabalho era diferente. Sua arte era pura, apenas uma boa música.

Distraída com seus próprios pensamentos, Sakura esqueceu-se da pergunta feita pela acompanhante. E antes que Akemi voltasse a insistir, o caminho de ambas foi barrado pela chegada tardia de um dos clientes da casa.

- Sakura-san! – o senhor, em seus cinquentas anos, sorriu para a mulher, aproximando-se. – Quem bom vê-la.

- Matsui-_sama_ – Sakura cumprimentou-o com uma mesura, sendo seguida por Akemi no gesto. O cheiro de álcool chegou até suas narinas, fazendo-a torcer o nariz enquanto não voltava a encará-lo.

- Gostaria de escutar seu _shamisen_ essa noite. – o nobre pediu, olhando para o instrumento nas mãos da empregada.

- Sinto muito, Matsui-_sama_, mas não poderei me apresentar mais hoje. – Sakura respondeu, sorrindo.

Não seria nada agradável tocar para ele, no estado ébrio em que se encontrava. Conhecia muito bem o nobre, tinha certeza que algo bom não estaria por vir se aceitasse sua proposta.

- Eu pagarei bem por seus serviços... – insistiu, acreditando persuadi-la com dinheiro – Poderemos estender essa noite, não?

- Desculpe Matsui-_sama_, devo recusar seu convite. – com outra reverência, Sakura voltou a caminhar em direção aos próprios aposentos. – Boa noite.

No entanto, as mãos ousadas do nobre agarraram seu braço com força, impedindo-a de seguir. A face de Sakura voltou-se para o homem, demonstrando indignação. Com rudeza, Matsui puxou-a para que ficasse ante si novamente, ato que agitou Akemi.

- Não é educado sair antes que a conversa acabe.

- Para mim ela já havia terminado. – a gueixa respondeu, mascarando o desprezo em seu tom de voz. Desvencilhou-se do toque do homem, de forma brusca, fazendo-o rir.

- Eu ainda nem comecei as ofertas. – Matsui debochou.

- É o suficiente, o senhor nunca será capaz de pagar uma noite de entretenimento comigo. – Sakura cortou-o, sorrindo torto. – Eu não aceitaria nem mesmo um fiapo de palha do senhor.

- Que ousadia!

O velho ergueu a mão direita, pronto para desferir um tapa na face da jovem. Sakura sustentou o sorriso, negando-se a recuar das consequências de suas palavras. Ficou esperando o golpe, que, no entanto, não veio.

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram-se, surpresos. Parado próximo a Matsui encontrava-se o guerreiro chinês. Com a mesma expressão indiferente, o homem segurava a mão do nobre japonês, impedindo que este avançasse contra a gueixa.

Sakura prendeu a respiração. Aquele homem era mesmo um idiota. 

* * *

><p><em>* Okiya<em> - casa de gueixas

_** Shamisen_ – instrumento tradicional japonês, de cordas.

_*** Bachi_ – palheta para tocar o shamisen


	2. Por que nos conhecemos?

Card Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a CLAMP.  
>Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.<p>

* * *

><p>- Quem é você? – Matsui indagou contrariado, enquanto virava o pescoço na direção do guerreiro - O que pensa que está fazendo?<p>

O chinês permaneceu calado, colocando um pouco mais de pressão sobre o pulso do velho nobre. Com um movimento afastou-o da gueixa, largando-o logo em seguida.

- O que diabos...? – ouviu-o reclamar, enquanto guiava o corpo dele para longe da jovem. Foi-lhe audível também a exclamação de surpresa da acompanhante, que contrastou com o silêncio da outra.

Ainda mais irritado, o homem cambaleou em direção ao seu oponente, pronto para golpeá-lo. O outro estava prestes a se defender, quando a gueixa interferiu, alteando sua voz em meio aos sons noturnos.

- É o suficiente! – Ambos viraram os rostos para a mulher, deparando-se com sua feição aborrecida. – Matsui-_sama_, já basta. Creio que isso põe fim a nossa conversa.

Sakura deu as costas para os homens, fazendo um gesto sutil com a cabeça para que Akemi a seguisse. Determinada a sair dali, não viu o meio sorriso que surgiu nos lábios do chinês. No entanto, longe de estar satisfeito com o desfecho imposto sobre seu desejo, o nobre fez-se ouvir.

- Ei, _Oiran!_* - o velho chamou Sakura, fazendo-a deter-se nos poucos passos que havia dado.

O guerreiro observou com interesse as costas da mulher, notando que os punhos dela haviam se fechado. Sakura girou o corpo no mesmo lugar, com graciosidade. Mirou o velho com uma expressão impassível, porém o mais novo pôde enxergar chamas queimando no fundo de seus olhos verdes.

- Do que o senhor me chamou? – indagou, dando um passo em direção ao nobre. – Receio não ter escutado muito bem.

- E do que mais eu poderia chamar alguém como você? – O senhor exibiu um sorriso desdenhoso, levando a mulher a soltar um leve muxoxo de descrença. – Uma pessoa que vende o corpo para sobreviver... Uma _Oi-_

- Você... – Sakura andou decidida em direção ao nobre, finalmente deixando transparecer sua raiva.

No entanto, antes que chegasse até o velho senhor, este já havia tombado no chão, inconsciente. O guerreiro chinês se adiantara, dando um soco na face arrogante de Matsui.

- Isso basta. – Sakura pôde escutar pela primeira vez a voz do homem misterioso. Apesar do tom baixo, pôde sentir a força que detinha. - Acho que agora sim é o _fim_.

Ele deu um meio sorriso para mulher, enquanto ela mantinha-se como uma estátua, a poucos metros de si. Sakura mirava-o com uma expressão de surpresa, o que o divertiu.

- Você... Quem diabos é você? – repetiu a pergunta que outrora o velho fizera, mirando-o com o cenho franzido.

- É estranho ouvir uma mulher usando esse tipo de palavra. – o homem comentou, enquanto se afastava do corpo desfalecido. Aproximou-se um pouco mais da gueixa, que ainda esperava sua resposta. – Sou Li Syaoran.

Os lábios dela titubearam por instantes, pela resposta simples que ele lhe dera. – Eu sou Sakura... – sua resposta fora quase automática, enquanto seus pensamentos tentavam ficar em ordem.

- Eu sei.

Syaoran bocejou cansando, procurando com os olhos a saída do lugar. Estava exausto pelo longo dia que tivera, tendo certeza que o seguinte seria igualmente estressante ou talvez pior. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, fez uma leve reverência à mulher, traçando um caminho para fora dali.

- Espere, por que...?

- Eu tive uma ideia errada de você... Lá dentro. – O chinês parou por um segundo, apontando ainda de costas, em direção a construção principal do _Okiya_ – Há alguns minutos eu daria razão para o velho. Mas depois do que vi, não mais. Você parece uma boa garota.

Antes que Sakura pudesse pensar em lhe dizer algo, o homem acenou em despedida e desapareceu na escuridão do terreno. A gueixa ainda ficou parada algum tempo sob os lamentos de Akemi, olhando para o ponto em que a sombra dele sumira.

* * *

><p>Syaoran permanecia encostado na parede de madeira, com os olhos fechados. Apesar de aparentar estar relaxado, mantinha-se atento aos movimentos dos outros presentes no cômodo. Seu superior conversava com um nobre japonês, negociando mercadorias que fariam parte da rota de comércio dos dois países.<p>

O guerreiro não confiava em nobres japoneses. Mesmo os reis de ambos os países tendo firmado um acordo de comércio entre alguns de seus territórios, nada lhe tirava a ideia de que aquelas pessoas poderiam apunhalar sua nação pelas costas a qualquer momento.

Ainda havia revoltas e golpes compartilhados pelas duas nações. Conspirações contra a China, enquanto seu próprio país tinha planos de conquistar aquele território para si. Mas por enquanto, diante do acordo econômico, o guerreiro chinês aproveitava para respirar melhor.

Estava cansando de batalhas entre os dois povos. Quando era mais jovem, se orgulhara de defender suas terras contra a ameaça japonesa e acompanhar o seu general na aliança com _Joseon_*. Mas por fim, ele aprendera que tais conquistas não trariam benefício nenhum ao que era mais importante para uma nação... O povo.

Depois de anos de experiência ele pôde entender que seu trabalho se resumia a proteger e alimentar a ganância dos nobres. Por isso, preferiu rebaixar-se em sua posição, tratando de assuntos que estivessem distantes do palácio. Ele que outrora fora o general que comandara as tropas reais, decaíra para um guerreiro de um dos territórios de seu país.

- Ei, Syaoran! Vamos. - Seu superior havia lhe chamado, depois de terminar a negociação.

O guerreiro desencostou-se taciturnamente da parede, esperando que o mais velho se despedisse do senhor japonês. Assim que ambos colocaram os pés para fora da taberna, Li manteve-se alguns passos atrás do _mercador_, enquanto eles andavam pelas ruas da vila.

- O que você acha? – o mais velho indagou, sem virar o rosto na direção do homem que guardava suas costas.

- Não acho que teremos problemas com ele.

Os chineses alcançaram a rua do mercado, ocupada por uma multidão de comerciantes e seus clientes. Barracas com alimentos, tecidos ou ervas carregava a pequena estrada, deixando pouco espaço para seus visitantes. Nas bordas estavam as construções de madeira, que suportavam as lojas com produtos mais caros, geralmente frequentadas pelos nobres.

O mercador parou em uma daquelas construções, chamando o guerreiro para que lhe acompanhasse. No interior da loja, mostrou-lhe um corte de seda, que Syaoran reconheceu como vindo de seu país.

- Deveríamos conversar com o proprietário? – o velho indagou sem realmente se direcionar para o mais jovem.

Syaoran deu os ombros, direcionando seu olhar para os outros pontos da loja. Os olhos âmbares captaram durante seu passeio algo que lhe prendeu a atenção por instantes. Ao fundo da loja, observou diversos tecidos coloridos e flutuantes pendurados. Com a brisa que entrava pelas janelas, os cortes de seda dançavam diante de seus olhos, parecendo hipnotizá-lo.

E foi perdido nessa visão, que Syaoran lembrou-se da gueixa com quem trocara algumas palavras na noite anterior. Tal como os tecidos tremulantes, a beleza daquela mulher havia prendido sua atenção.

* * *

><p>O farfalhar das folhas pareciam chamar-lhe para o lado de fora. Apesar de se fazer quase madrugada, a jovem não conseguira pegar no sono. Sentindo-se disposta em demasia, Sakura recolheu silenciosamente o <em>shamisen<em> e saiu de seu quarto.

Acompanhada pelos sons noturnos, a gueixa caminhou pelo terreno do _Okiya_ em direção ao jardim dos fundos. No quiosque situado no centro do ambiente, acomodou com delicadeza o instrumento perto de si, de maneira que pudesse praticar sua arte.

Não demorou para que a melodia do _shamisen _ecoasse junto aos sons da natureza. A brisa noturna espalhou sua música nos arredores do jardim, levando sua harmonia até os ouvidos de certo guerreiro que caminhava nas proximidades.

Conformado com a insônia que havia lhe acometido naquela noite, Syaoran decidira respirar um pouco do ar do vilarejo. Hospedado em uma pensão próxima ao _Okiya_, foi inevitável que a música tocada pela gueixa chegasse aos seus ouvidos enquanto ele fazia um caminho rente ao muro que cercava a construção. Ao ouvir tal melodia, o chinês sentiu-se atraído, reconhecendo o som de imediato.

Syaoran olhou para a parede diante de si, imaginando que as portas do lugar já haviam se fechado àquela hora. Ainda assim, instigado pela música tocada pela mulher, o guerreiro buscou com um olhar meticuloso uma brecha que o permitisse entrar.

Do lado de dentro do Okiya, a jovem gueixa mantinha-se concentrada. Seus dedos iam e vinham com o _bachi, _produzindo os ruídos que lhe eram tão agradáveis. Ocupada, não percebeu ser observada.

Encarapitado em cima de uma árvore próxima, o guerreiro chinês apreciava àquela _apresentação particular_. Longe de deleitar-se somente com a música, o homem prestava atenção em cada detalhe da figura feminina. Apesar de estar sem a costumeira maquiagem que as gueixas usavam, a beleza natural de Sakura era evidente.

Os olhos verdes, semelhantes às pedras preciosas que Syaoran vira muitas vezes na mão de mercadores, brilhavam com o reflexo da luz de uma lanterna próxima. Seus cabelos dançavam conforme a leve brisa, como se acompanhassem o ritmo que saia do instrumento. Trajando um _nemaki**_,a mulher despertou o interesse do guerreirocom suas vestes mais simples, sem o exagero de adornos que ele vira anteriormente no _Okiya_.

Quando finalmente os dedos dela afastaram-se das cordas do instrumento, o chinês cerrou os olhos por um momento, tentando guardar na memória a imagem que vira naquela madrugada. E antes que ela voltasse a brincar com o instrumento, ele decidiu revelar-se, pulando do local que lhe dera acesso ao jardim.

- Uma bela apresentação – a voz de Li fez-se ouvir no parcial silêncio que havia se instalado.

Ao escutá-lo, a gueixa sobressaltou-se no lugar em que estava, buscando com olhos a presença do visitante. Pouco a pouco, silencioso como uma sombra, o homem surgiu diante de seus olhos, provocando um solavanco em seu coração. A jovem prendeu a respiração, observando-o aproximar-se de si.

- O-o que está fazendo aqui? – indagou, quando ele parou ante a si, sentindo-se um pouco intimidada com o olhar dele.

O homem fez menção de lhe responder. Porém antes que seus lábios soltassem uma única palavra, os passos apressados de Akemi chamaram a atenção de ambos. A jovem subordinada veio correndo até a gueixa, assustando-se ao notar a presença do chinês ali.

- O que...? – começou franzido o cenho, no entanto deteve-se ao lembrar que o quê lhe trouxera até o jardim era mais importante. – Sakura-san, precisamos entrar. Tsukishiro-san está aqui.

- Quem? – Sakura levantou-se imediatamente, esquecendo-se por um momento de seu _convidado_.

- Tsukishiro-san. – Akemi repetiu, com um tom de voz choroso.

Syaoran viu na expressão da mulher que o tal visitante não lhe era agradável. Apesar disso, obedecendo a seus deveres, a japonesa preparou-se para entrar, passando seu instrumento aos cuidados da outra. Voltando-se para o guerreiro, Sakura fez uma educada mesura, deixando que seus olhos se cravassem intensamente nos dele, durante parte do comprimento.

Resignada, a jovem deu-lhe as costas para entrar. No entanto, antes que fizesse mais um movimento, sentiu os dedos do homem contornarem seu braço. Impedida de seguir seu caminho, Sakura virou-se na direção dele com suas dúvidas estampadas na face.

- Quem é ele? – Li lhe indagara, enquanto a mirava seriamente. – Quem?

* * *

><p>*Oiran- cortesã japonesa<p>

**_Joseon –_ Dinastia da Coréia (Reino Joseon), que abrangeu o período de 1392 a 1897.

_***Nemaki – _Tipo de kimono utilizado para dormir.

Já que citei a Dinastia Joseon, a nível de curiosidade, no caso da China a história se passa mais ou menos durante a Dinastia Ming enquanto no Japão, na Sengoku.  
>Sei que tinha escrito que não teria um período certo, no entanto tenho me baseado mais ou menos entre esses períodos para desenvolver o enredo.<p> 


	3. Você é Você, Eu sou eu

Card Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a CLAMP.  
>Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.<br>Imagem da capa, encontrada no deviantART

Shortfic SyaoSaku.  
>Baseada na música Tear Flower (Lee Sung Yeol) <p>

Desculpem a demora em atualizar... E obrigada pelos comentários!  
>Boa Leitura...<p>

* * *

><p>A troca de olhares entre a gueixa e o guerreiro era demasiada intensa. Enquanto Sakura buscava respostas nos orbes do homem, este lhe retribuía a mirada, preso pela atração que os olhos dela refletiam.<p>

Como se não houvesse mais nada ao redor deles, nenhum dos dois fizera menção de agir, sustentando apenas o olhar e o som de suas respirações. Foi só quando Akemi tocou no outro braço de Sakura, que Syaoran pareceu dar-se conta de seu ato impetuoso e atrevido.

- Desculpe – pediu, enquanto afastava seus dedos da superfície suave do _nemaki_. – Eu apenas... Você não parece confortável em encontrar _essa pessoa_.

Sakura amparou o braço livre com o outro, quase cruzando-os. Delicadamente, seus dedos buscaram o local onde segundos antes sentira o calor que emanava da mão de Li. A mulher volveu a face em direção a acompanhante, fazendo um gesto silencioso para que esta saísse primeiro.

Akemi hesitou por um momento, porém um sorriso da gueixa foi o suficiente para acalmá-la. Assim que a empregada desapareceu na escuridão, levando o _shamisen_, a japonesa voltou sua atenção para o visitante.

- _Essa pessoa_... Eu _tenho_ que vê-la.

Apesar da passividade em sua frase, Syaoran teve certeza que aquilo lheseria desagradável. Pegou-se imaginando instantaneamente que tipo de homem viera procurá-la naquele horário. Talvez alguém parecido com o velho da noite anterior.

- Obrigada – o agradecimento repentino despertou o estrangeiro de seus pensamentos. Syaoran observou-a inclinar a cabeça levemente, em sinal de sua gratidão. – Por ontem à noite, obrigada.

- Eu apenas...

- Eu retribuirei o seu gesto. – A mulher voltou a mirá-lo, sua face expressando a convicção de suas palavras – O que você me pedir... O que precisar. Eu irei ajudá-lo.

Algum tempo de silêncio perdurou, enquanto a gueixa esperava por uma reação do visitante. Li encontrava-se momentaneamente entorpecido, tentado calcular a importância e o peso da promessa que ela lhe fizera.

Mesmo com o desejo de esperar por uma resposta queimando em seu interior, Sakura conhecia a urgência de sua obrigação.

- Então... Tenha uma boa noite. – com uma nova mesura, a mulher virou-lhe as costas pela segunda vez.

Sakura caminhou sem pressa em direção a construção do _Okiya_. No entanto, antes que pudesse alcançar os degraus que a levariam até o gramado, a manifestação do chinês a deteve.

- Vamos nos encontrar amanhã – declarou, enquanto dava um passo até ela.

As pupilas da japonesa dilataram-se em surpresa. Ainda de costas, a mulher levou a mão direita até o peito, como se o gesto pudesse acalmar o ritmo agitado que seu coração adquirira repentinamente.

- O-o que disse? – indagou, sem virar o rosto para encará-lo.

Li deteve-se, observando seu dorso. – Eu e você... Vamos nos encontrar amanhã.

Sakura finalmente volveu o corpo em sua direção, deparando-se com um olhar atento sobre si. Os lábios dele exibiam um leve sorriso, o que provocou um leve falhar na respiração da gueixa.

- Você disse que retribuiria. – lembrou-lhe com um tom de voz suave, sem alterar sua expressão astuta.

- Uma apresentação? – ela indagou, recuperando seu autocontrole. – Venha até o _Okiya_ amanhã e eu irei...

- Não, não aqui dentro. – interrompeu, observando com divertimento interno, ela estreitar os olhos. – Eu não gosto desse tipo de lugar. O campo, na beira da floresta... Vamos nos encontrar antes do ocaso.

Os lábios da gueixa titubearam, porém nenhuma palavra concreta escapou por eles. Syaoran despediu-se com uma leve mesura e saiu de suas vistas, sem dizer mais nada. Sakura ficou um tempo tentando absorver as palavras do guerreiro, até que Akemi apareceu novamente, implorando para que ela entrasse.

* * *

><p>Akemi levou o <em>kanzashi*<em> de flores até o coque que fizera nos cabelos de Sakura, terminando enfim a preparação da gueixa. Esta se levantou do tatame e foi até o espelho. Diante do objeto, olhou seu reflexo sem ânimo algum, verificando, no entanto, se sua aparência estava boa.

Escolhera um kimono lilás, que possuía flores roxas bordadas ao longo do tecido. O enfeite em seu cabelo era do mesmo tom, deixando sua aparência em perfeita harmonia. Com um suspiro, a jovem deu as costas para sua imagem e saiu do próprio quarto, sendo seguida de perto por sua acompanhante.

Sakura atravessou os corredores do _Okiya_, passando pelos diversos cômodos ocupados por outras gueixas e seus clientes. Na ala leste da construção, seguiu até o último cômodo do corredor, que era reservado para os visitantes de alto nível da casa.

Ao parar em frente ao _fusuma_, um leve sorriso pairou nos lábios da mulher. Sakura lembrou-se que na noite anterior fizera o mesmo ritual. Tivera então, seu primeiro contato com o guerreiro chinês, que a partir daquele momento não abandonara mais seus pensamentos.

- Sakura-san, devo abrir? – Akemi indagou, ansiosa.

- Por favor.

A jovem apressou-se então em abrir o portal para gueixa. O _fusuma _deslizou suavemente, revelando pouco a pouco a figura de um imponente samurai, que a esperava. Sakura sentiu os olhos cobiçosos do homem recaírem sobre si, provocando-lhe um certo mal estar.

- _Hime..._ – o apelido deslizou suavemente pelos lábios dele, carregado da admiração que ele sentia. – Entre.

- Tsukishiro-_dono_. – cumprimentou com uma leve mesura, ao atender seu pedido.

Ajoelhou-se sobre o_ tatame_, ficando ao lado dele na mesa. Prontamente pegou o _tokkuri_ com _sake_ e serviu-lhe mais um pouco da bebida. O samurai sorveu um gole, enquanto observava atentamente a gueixa.

- Ela não pode nos deixar a sós? – indagou, referindo-se a Akemi, a qual nem dedicara uma mirada.

- Se Tsukishiro-_dono _deseja... – Sakura olhou para a amiga, dando-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador. Seus olhos, no entanto, demonstravam o desagrado que retorcia em seu íntimo.

Com uma mesura, Akemi saiu do cômodo. A gueixa segurou um suspiro de resignação, enquanto preparava seu _shamisen. _Obrigações como aquela a faziam amaldiçoar sua vida.

- Desculpe por visitá-la tão tarde. – Yue levou novamente o _ochoko_ aos lábios. – Eu acabei de retornar do norte e não pude esperar para vê-la... Precisava saber se estava tudo bem.

Sakura desdenhou suas palavras, por dentro. O prestigiado samurai, filho do homem mais importante daquele território, preocupado com uma simples gueixa. Suas colegas de Okiya provavelmente sentir-se-iam honradas com tal tratamento, mas ela não.

Sem saber o que responder àquela confissão, Sakura limitou-se a tocar seu _shamisen. _A suave melodia preencheu o silêncio expectável que o Tsukishiro instalara no ambiente. Com a música, o homem abriu um sorriso confortável, largando o _ochoko_ sobre a mesa.

Yue curvou-se um pouco em direção a mulher, fazendo seus longos cabelos claros, roçarem levemente no pulso da mão com a qual ela dedilhava o instrumento.

Sakura sentiu-se gelar por dentro, quando seu rosto foi acariciado. Instantaneamente, deixou de tocar. Respirando fundo, permaneceu com os olhos presos no fundo do cômodo, tentando manter-se firme.

- Por que você não aceita minha proposta? – O samurai indagou, afastando-se um pouco da mulher. – Seja minha.

- _Danna*... – _a gueixa sussurrou em tom de advertência.

Tsukishiro afastou-se, visivelmente frustrado. Levou a mão aos cabelos, tirando a franja da frente de seus olhos acinzentados.

- Venha para minha casa... Saia do _Okiya_. – disse imperativo, embora fosse suave em suas palavras. – Eu lhe darei uma vida diferente...

- Esse é o meu destino. – Sakura interrompeu, deixando seu instrumento de lado. – É assim que devo viver...

- Você é teimosa...

Aquela não era a maneira com que Sakura desejava viver. No entanto, diante da proposta do samurai, preferia aceitar seu destino. Tsukishiro não era uma pessoa ruim, mas a mulher não se sentia capaz de conviver pelo resto da vida com ele. Não o amava e tampouco chegaria a nutrir esse sentimento por qualquer um.

Porque gueixas não vinham ao mundo para amar.

* * *

><p>Sakura descansou o corpo no <em>futon<em>, desejando aproveitar as últimas horas da madrugada. Evitou o interrogatório de Akemi, que a esperara apreensiva em seu quarto, dizendo que contaria os detalhes quando acordasse.

Ela estava esgotada. Sua conversa com Tsukishiro Yue como sempre não fora agradável. O samurai insistia em tirá-la do _Okiya_, prometendo fazer dela sua esposa. Algo que não lhe despertava nenhum anseio. Quando ele desistiria?

A mulher focou o teto, piscando algumas vezes. Sua vida seguira sempre a mesma rotina, até a noite anterior... Quando encontrara o guerreiro chinês. O homem voltou aos seus pensamentos.

Ele queria vê-la fora do _Okiya_. Li Syaoran dissera não gostar daquele lugar, assim como ela. A ansiedade tomou conta de si... Sakura também queria vê-lo.

* * *

><p><em>Kanzashi -<em> enfeite tradicional japonês de cabelos.  
><em>Tokkuri e Ochoko -<em> conjunto para beber sake.  
><em>Danna -<em> homem, geralmente rico, que apoiava economicamente o treinamento e outras despesas de uma gueixa. A gueixa e o danna poderiam ou não estar relacionados amorosamente.


	4. Porque nós temos um triste destino

Card Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a CLAMP.  
>Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.<p>

Essa história era para ser uma shortfic, com no máximo 4 capítulos... Mas por causa da temática dela, acabei pensando melhor e decidi transformá-la em uma longfic.

Nas notas finais, eu deixei um link para um playlist no youtube com músicas instrumentais. Eu gosto muito de escutá-las enquanto vou escrevendo a fic. Então, se alguém curtir...

Obrigada pelos reviews anteriores e vamos ao capítulo!  
>Boa leitura!<p>

* * *

><p>O homem gesticulava ao seu companheiro, enquanto mantinha uma conversa impaciente em dialeto chinês. Uma jovem japonesa serviu-lhe o chá, um pouco receosa de seu tom, apesar de não entender o que era discutido na sala.<p>

O outro chinês tentava argumentar com seu senhor, respeitando, no entanto, a hierarquia posta sobre eles. Quando a criada desapareceu do cômodo, o mais velho bateu o _chawan*_ sobre a mesa, irritado.

- Eu sabia que era arriscado confiar neles! – reclamou, mirando seu subordinado. – Depois de todos esses anos aqui, foram esses os tipos de pessoa que você conseguiu reunir?!

- _Xiãnsheng_*, por favor, tenha um pouco mais de paciência. – O homem abaixou a cabeça, reforçando seu pedido. – Um deles me trouxe uma notícia interessante...

- Que seria...?! – interrompeu, enquanto ordenava em um gesto que o outro erguesse seu rosto para encará-lo.

- O general Li Syaoran está aqui... Em terras do Clã Tsukishiro.

- O que?

O velho aprumou-se no tatame, esperando que o subordinado continuasse. Não era uma surpresa que o antigo general pisasse em terras japonesas, uma vez que seu trabalho agora se resumia em acompanhar nobres mercadores em negociações econômicas entre os dois territórios. O que lhe surpreendeu fora o local em que se instalara.

- Eu ouvi do _daimyô_* daqui. – explicou, regozijando-se internamente por capturar o interesse de seu mestre. – Parece que está acompanhando um comerciante importante da capital.

- Por isso estão em terras dos Tsukishiro? – indagou, enquanto alisava sua barba alva, pensativo – Os Tsukishiro tem uma estreita relação com o _Clã_ _Tokugawa*_... Você sabe o que isso significa?

O mais novo não respondeu, embora tivesse certeza que compartia as mesmas ideias que passavam pela mente de seu senhor. A família Tokugawa era uma das mais importantes do território japonês, que vinha ascendendo aos poucos.

- Li Syaoran sim pode ser útil aos nossos planos. – concluiu o velho, soltando uma rouca risada.

* * *

><p>Sakura caminhava apressadamente pelos corredores da parte oeste do <em>Okiya<em>. Logo pela manhã recebera um recado de sua superiora, passado por uma ansiosa Akemi. Prontamente, a gueixa se arrumou e ignorando o desjejum, seguiu para seu compromisso.

A mulher parou diante do _fusuma _e esperou que uma aprendiz que aguardava do lado de fora, o abrisse. Ao vê-la, a garota de dezesseis anos, abriu uma brecha do portal, de tamanho suficiente para que a mais velha adentrasse com delicadeza.

Ao entrar, Sakura abaixou o rosto em uma reverência. Diante de si, uma senhora a olhava atentamente, com uma expressão impassível no rosto. Seus olhos, no entanto, sorriam diante da figura que viera até seu quarto.

- _Okami-san*_, desejava me ver?

- Sim, Sakura... Por favor, sente-se.

A gueixa obedeceu, ajoelhando-se no tatame depois de sua superiora. A proprietária do _Okiya_ depositou um _chawan_ com chá sobre a mesa, oferecendo-o silenciosamente para Sakura. A mais jovem aceitou sem cerimônia; chá de pêssego sempre fora seu favorito.

- Ouvi que Tsukishiro-_dono_ visitou-lhe durante a madrugada - Fuyuki-_sama_ tomou um gole do próprio chá, olhando para a gueixa em seguida. – Você o serviu bem?

- Claro, _Okami-san_ – a mais nova também sorveu um pouco do líquido adocicado, ansiosa com rumo que aquela conversa poderia tomar.

- E então, você aceitou o pedido dele?

Sakura encarou Fuyuki-_sama_, que por sua vez observava-a com uma expressão astuta. A gueixa depositou o _chawan_ sobre a mesma, com um leve suspiro.

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente, provocando um pequeno sorriso na proprietária.

- Eu realmente não sei se me alegro ou me entristeço com sua teimosia, _pequena flor_.

Sakura sorriu com o comentário. Ela poderia imaginar o dilema em que sua _Okaa-san_ vivia, entre perder umas das principais atrações da casa a custa de mantê-la presa ali. Apesar de ser a dona do _Okiya_, Fuyuki-_sama _não era uma mulher má. Ela tinha muito apreço por suas garotas.

- _Okami-san_, eu tenho um pedido... Eu gostaria de ir ao mercado esta tarde. – Sakura inclinou parcialmente o tronco durante o pedido, sentido um frio percorrer seu estômago. – Eu gostaria de comprar um novo kimono.

Alguns minutos se passaram, enquanto sua superiora considerava o pedido. Tais minutos pareceram eternidade para a gueixa, que cruzara os dedos por debaixo da mesa. Ela queria sair de sua prisão por um momento, queria encontrar com o guerreiro chinês.

- Por acaso... Você quer agradar algum cliente? – A _Okami-san _franziu o cenho, curiosa.

Sakura corou diante do comentário. Sua _Okaa-san _nunca fora fácil de enganar. A pequena flor, como era chamada carinhosamente pela mais velha, já desanimava, quando sua superiora voltou a se pronunciar:

- Você pode ir ao mercado, desde que leve sua _minarai_* junto – Fuyuki-_sama _voltou a sorrir, para a surpresa de Sakura. – Eu acho que o Tsukishiro-_dono _vai gostar desse agrado.

A gueixa sorriu nervosamente com a observação da outra. Ainda sim, sentiu seu interior agitar-se com a permissão que lhe fora concedida. Se tudo ocorresse como planejara, ela se encontraria novamente com Li Syaoran, naquela tarde.

* * *

><p>Aquela sensação lhe perturbava. Enquanto caminhava por entre as barracas da vila, Li Syaoran podia sentir uma sombra seguindo seus passos. Seus anos de treinamento lhe permitiam perceber coisas sutis como aquela.<p>

Sem demonstrar sua desconfiança, o guerreiro adentrou em uma das lojas que adornavam a rua principal. Syaoran cumprimentou em silêncio o vendedor e rumou direto para os fundos da loja. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que estava no mesmo estabelecimento que visitara no dia anterior.

Logo, as amostras de seda, flutuaram diante de seus olhos mais uma vez. Cedendo ao seu desejo interno, o chinês aproximou-se dos tecidos que lembravam sua nação... E também lhe faziam pensar na jovem japonesa, que de certa forma lhe encantara.

Li roçou os dedos em um dos cortes de seda. Sentiu em suas pontas a suavidade da peça, imaginando se a pele da gueixa teria o mesmo toque. E foi com essa dúvida em mente que ele a viu.

Entre os leves tecidos pendurados, uma mulher permanecia parada, observando como eles se movimentavam com a brisa que vinha de fora. Mesmo com os tremulantes cortes de seda, Syaoran conseguiu reconhecer a figura feminina através da transparência dos panos.

Era Sakura, a mulher de temperamento tempestuoso que ele encontrara na noite anterior. O homem deu um passo automático em direção a ela, que não percebeu sua aproximação.

- Pensei que nos encontraríamos apenas no ocaso... – sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, parando rente as suas costas.

O guerreiro sorriu ao vê-la sobressaltar-se com sua repentina aparição. Mas tal como era, a gueixa tratou de recuperar-se, voltando a atenção para a peça de seda que analisava antes de ser interrompida.

- Foi o que eu pensei – ela murmurou em resposta, fingindo estar mais interessada no tecido de cor amarela. – Por acaso... Houve algum imprevisto e Li-_dono_ veio cancelar o nosso compromisso?

Syaoran sorriu, levando uma das mãos a mesma seda que Sakura acariciava. A japonesa sentiu o coração agitar-se enquanto seus olhos seguiam a mão do guerreiro. Os dedos dele foram traçando um caminho pelo pano, em direção aos da gueixa.

- De maneira nenhuma... Eu apenas estava dando um passeio pelo mercado e acabei entrando nessa loja.

Li podia sentir a ânsia que apontava em seu interior. Estava tão próximo de experimentar a sensação de tocá-la.

- Então... – Antes que a mão do chinês a alcançasse, Sakura inclinou o tronco, abaixando-se parcialmente para passar por baixo do tecido amarelado. – Posso acreditar que nosso encontro aqui seja apenas uma coincidência?

A mulher ficou finalmente de frente para o guerreiro, mesmo que estivessem separados pela seda semitransparente. Syaoran permaneceu um tempo atônito, enquanto observava a expressão marota que brincava na face da gueixa.

- Sim, uma coincidência... – recuperou-se, esboçando um leve sorriso, divertido com agilidade de Sakura. – Creio que estamos destinados. Coincidências... É a nossa quarta vez...

Li afastou a seda para o lado, divisando o rosto da mulher com mais clareza. Sakura não mascarou sua surpresa diante da fala dele. Em sua cabeça, contou quantas vezes eles haviam se encontrado daquela maneira.

O primeiro encontro no _Okiya_... A noite anterior, enquanto ela praticava com seu _shamisen... _Aquele momento. Eram apenas três...

O guerreiro chinês sentiu mais uma vez aquela incomoda sensação. Ainda o observavam.

- Por que... Oh, que está fazendo?! – Antes que Sakura pudesse tirar suas dúvidas com relação aos seus encontros, Syaoran agarrara-lhe a mão repentinamente, puxando-a pelo emaranhado de tecidos coloridos.

- Vamos adiantar nosso compromisso...

Li guiou-a até a saída da loja, levando-a para o meio do mercado. A gueixa não prestara muito atenção no caminho pelo qual ele a guiava. Naquele momento, ela só conseguia sentir a mão dele junto a sua.

* * *

><p>Chawan - Utensílio para se preparar e beber chá<br>Xiãnsheng - senhor (em chinês)  
>daimyô - senhor feudal (Japão)<br>Clã Tokugawa - uma família daimyô poderosa do Japão.  
>Okami-san - dona, proprietária<br>minarai - aprendiz de gueixa. Aprende observando uma gueixa já formada.  
>Okaa-san - Na história, Sakura se refere a Fuyuki como Okaa-san por ela ser a dona do Okiya, cuidando de todas as outras gueixas.<p>

**Playlist:** playlist?list=PL1eCC_9GkhKPcBZ2-qrHJe4mN6hGTKiye (É só jogar esse final no google, e irá aparecer um link para a lista no youtube).


	5. Você se tornou meu coração

Card Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a CLAMP.  
>Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.<br>Imagem da capa, encontrada no deviantART

Atualizando mais um capítulo.  
>Gostaria de me desculpar pelo atraso, mas infelizmente isso será cada vez mais comum de agora até o final do ano.<br>TCC + Processo seletivo de pós-graduação = menos tempo.

Quanto ao capítulo, em uma parte dele, Sakura cantarola uma canção para Syaoran. Deixo um link da música em que me inspirei para escrever a cena:

www youtube com / watch?v=kDpEvM-VwsY&list=PL1eCC_9GkhKPcBZ2-qrHJe4mN6hGTKiye&index=24 (incluir os pontos)

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Era quente. A mão dele em torno da sua, era quente. Sakura olhou para o gesto que os unia, fazendo a estranha sensação em seu peito aumentar. Ela não soube calcular o tempo em que permaneceu correndo junto ao guerreiro. Deu-se conta apenas dos segundos que demoraram até que percebesse que já haviam parado.<p>

Syaoran guiara-os até a orla da floresta, depois de percorrer um caminho cheio de zigue-zagues. O homem escolhera um caminho tortuoso de propósito, para confundir e despistar a sombra que o perseguira pela tarde toda.

Ambos recuperavam o fôlego, quando a mulher notou que o chinês ainda segurava sua mão. Com o rosto afogueado, Sakura desvencilhou-se sutilmente do toque do homem. Li então percebeu seu gesto descortês. Com um falso pigarro, desculpou-se constrangido.

A gueixa virou as costas para o acompanhante, embaraçada demais para mirá-lo. Olhando para a barra de seu kimono, agora tingido pela terra vermelha, arriscou-se em quebrar o silêncio.

- O-o que foi isso? – indagou, temendo que o som do seu coração fosse mais forte que a voz. – Correr pelo mercado como loucos...

- Você não gostou? Eu achei divertido... – ele disfarçou, preferindo não preocupar a japonesa com suas suspeitas.

- Você está realmente louco...? – Sakura virou-se em um impulso para encará-lo, mordendo o lábio inferior pela frustração. – Se alguém do _Okiya_ me visse... Oh, Akemi-_chan_!

- Quem? Ah, aquela garota que anda sempre ao seu lado...

- Minha _minarai. _– a gueixa franziu o cenho, preocupada. – Ela deve estar me procurando... Oh, o que fazer? Akemi ficou com meu _shamisen_.

- Nós não vamos precisar dele. – Syaoran sorriu, começando a caminhar.

A gueixa indagou-se internamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. No entanto, evitou colocar suas dúvidas em palavras, apressando-se em segui-lo.

* * *

><p>O samurai desferiu um golpe certeiro contra o oponente, desarmando-o. Enquanto o perdedor fazia imediatamente uma mesura em respeito, Tsukishiro Yue guardou sua espada, um pouco mal humorado. Com um sinal, dispensou seu subordinado, desejando ficar sozinho.<p>

Assim que o samurai de nível mais baixo saiu, Yue também deixou a sala de treinamento. Decidiu caminhar pelo jardim da propriedade, no intuito de colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Ainda estava chateado por ter falhado mais uma vez com Sakura. A gueixa continuava a rejeitá-lo, tornando-o cada vez mais amargurado. Ele lhe demonstrara tantas vezes afeto e devoção, mas nenhum de seus gestos fora suficiente para convencê-la.

Presenteou-a com _kimonos_ e adereços caros, levou-a em passeios fora do Okiya, sempre lhe fora gentil. Mas nada do que lhe dera ou falara fez com que Sakura o aceitasse.

O tempo passava rápido demais e ele precisava de uma esposa. Seu pai, o poderoso senhor daquelas terras, queria ver seu herdeiro casado e com filhos, para ter certeza que sua linhagem se manteria viva. Por isso Yue precisava se casar em breve, fosse com a gueixa ou outra mulher.

Mesmo com as repreensões do pai, ele desejava apenas sua flor. E o samurai não mediria esforços para tê-la.

* * *

><p>Sakura olhou para o horizonte, sentido a brisa fresca tocar seu rosto. O sol desaparecia aos poucos, pintando o céu em um tom cada vez mais alaranjado. À sua frente, o guerreiro chinês abria um caminho por entre a grama do vasto campo.<p>

Syaoran deteve-se apenas ao chegar à beira daquela colina. O homem olhou para a paisagem diante de si, sentido-se revigorado. Puxou o ar com vontade, enchendo os pulmões com aquela sensação agradável.

- É realmente bonito. – Sakura havia parado ao seu lado, admirada com a imagem que vislumbrava. Li olho-a, reconhecendo a admiração em sua expressão. – É a minha primeira vez vendo isso.

- Você nunca...?

- Eu já vim outras vezes a esse campo, mas nunca em um momento como esse.

A gueixa sentou-se na grama, sem desviar os olhos da paisagem. Um sorriso estampou os lábios dela, provocando um sentimento de conforto no guerreiro. Ele, então, sentou-se ao lado da gueixa, desejando compartilhar a mesma sensação que envolvera a japonesa.

- É muito bom poder sair do Okiya e ver coisas como essa. – Ela comentara minutos depois. – Embora tenham sido poucas vezes, fiquei feliz em viver como uma pessoa normal por algumas horas.

- Deve ser difícil... Viver presa a suas obrigações.

Syaoran desviou seu olhar do horizonte, para mirar a gueixa. Sakura ainda mantinha o sorriso em seus lábios. Ela virou para encará-lo também, mostrando-lhe seu rosto iluminado pela admiração.

- Lamento não ter trazido meu _shamisen_ para agradecê-lo pela noite passada. – desculpou-se, inclinando levemente o rosto. – Mas pelo presente de hoje, espero que aceite esse pequeno gesto...

A gueixa cerrou os olhos, começando a cantarolar uma melodia agradável. Sua voz suave serpentou até os ouvidos de Li, chegando até seu coração. E o homem percebeu que Sakura não precisava de seu instrumento para cativá-lo.

Ele não conseguiu desgrudar seus olhos dela. Encantado em como os últimos raios de sol pintavam seu rosto claro, brilhando em seus fios de cabelo bem presos. Sua expressão de enlevo enquanto compartilhava aquela melodia consigo. Era como uma pintura.

E quando Sakura terminou sua canção, Li sentiu-se leve. Como se a melodia tivesse levado suas preocupações. Era como se a voz da gueixa tivesse lavado sua alma.

- E quero viver isso com você... – Syaoran levou a mão até as próprias vestes, tirando de seu interior um lenço negro.

Sakura olhou curiosa para o objeto, quando ele lhe estendeu. A mulher aceitou o lenço dobrado, abrindo-o. Ao ver o que era guardado, tão protegido, a gueixa não pôde evitar surpreender-se.

- ... Sua liberdade – Sakura sentiu seu coração vacilar com aquelas palavras, enquanto ainda observava a flor amarela que fora conservada junto ao lenço do guerreiro.

* * *

><p>A <em>Okami-san<em> serviu o _ban-chá _para o convidado, tentando distraí-lo enquanto a pequena flor não voltava para _Okiya_. Tsukishiro Yue estava um pouco impaciente com a ausência de Sakura e isso não era um bom sinal.

- Eu não sei por que Sakura-_chan_ está tão atrasada. – Fuyuki-_sama_ comentou, enquanto ocupava o seu lado do tatame. – Será que ela ainda não encontrou um kimono de seu agrado...?

- Eu vou buscá-la, Fuyuki-_san_. – o samurai ergue-se em um impulso, sem mesmo tocar no chá - Vou trazer Sakura de volta, em segurança.

Ele não podia esperar um minuto a mais. Era aquele sentimento de possessão que guiava seus passos para fora do Okiya, em direção ao mercado. Ele não gostava que _sua_ Sakura andasse sozinha pelo mercado ou qualquer lugar que fosse.

Por que só ele podia admirá-la.

* * *

><p>Ban-chá - chá verde feito de folhas colhidas entre verão e outono, de sabor forte e refrescante.<p> 


	6. O dia em que você veio até mim

Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a CLAMP.  
>Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.<p>

Shortfic SyaoSaku.  
>Baseada na música Tear Flower (Lee Sung Yeol)<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura não sabia o que responder ao guerreiro chinês. Ficou um tempo em silêncio, apenas admirando a flor <em>seca <em>que ele lhe oferecera.

O dia em que visitara o campo e vira uma flor parecida com aquela não lhe pareceu tão distante. Lembrou-se então de como se sentira bem na ocasião e em como a planta no meio do campo solitário lhe dera alguma esperança.

Tocou com um dos dedos a flor conservada, imaginando que sua cor fora tão vivaz como as pétalas da que vira semanas atrás. Acabou recordando-se também que aquele pequeno sinal de esperança desaparecera misteriosamente, quando ela adormecera sob a grama.

- Essa flor – E Sakura deu-se conta. - Foi você... Naquele dia. – A gueixa levantou os olhos para o acompanhante, surpresa.

- Eu tinha acabado de chegar nesse território, então decidi andar um pouco para conhecer o lugar que me abrigava. – o homem começou a explicar, ciente do que a mulher se referia. – Cheguei a esse campo e me surpreendi quando te vi adormecida.

_E realmente havia sido uma surpresa para o guerreiro. Ele nunca imaginara encontrar uma mulher tão bela sozinha, enquanto fazia o reconhecimento da área. No momento em que pusera os olhos na jovem adormecida ele sentiu algo balançar em seu frio coração. _

_Ela possuía algo que a tornara a mulher mais bonita aos olhos do chinês. De todas as viagens que tinha feito, de todos os lugares que já tivera passado, ninguém lhe provocara a sensação que tivera ao vê-la. _

_Estavam em um lugar tranquilo, em cima de uma colina onde se podia ver muito até o limite do horizonte. O leve vento que antecedia uma chuva acariciava seu rosto, assim como o da jovem que descansava sob o chão verde, sem preocupações. Estava tão vulnerável e mesmo assim parecia não se importar, a ponto de deixar-se adormecer ali. _

_Syaoran então se aproximou dela, cuidadosamente para não quebrar o encanto que envolvia ambos. Viu como a mão da mulher parecia proteger um ponto amarelo, que permanecia sozinho em meio ao verde do gramado. _

_Ele deixou que seu lado egoísta tomasse conta de suas ações, ao recolher a flor amarela e guardá-la para si. Li queria apenas uma lembrança daquela pessoa que tanto o impressionara._

- Eu não tinha certeza se a veria de novo... Então guardei essa flor, para que pudesse me lembrar de você... A única mulher que um dia chamou minha atenção. – Sakura sentiu a respiração falhar diante da afirmação do guerreiro. – Foi uma surpresa encontrá-la no _Okiya_. - O guerreiro sorriu enviesado, lembrando-se do momento em que vira Sakura naquele ambiente que não lhe era nada agradável.

_Por insistência de seu superior o guerreiro o acompanhara ao Okiya junto aos outros chineses._ _Ele afastou as gueixas que tentaram aproximar-se de si, pois realmente odiava ver mulheres sujeitando-se àquilo. Porque sabia que o trabalho delas não era realmente uma opção, embora algumas delas costumavam ser ambiciosas e astutas._

_Assim, limitou-se apenas a aceitar que lhe servissem a bebida. Ouvia os companheiros conversarem entre si, enquanto as jovens japonesas ofereciam-se sutilmente. Com leves sorrisos, pequenos toques que, no entanto, não passavam despercebidos por aqueles que os recebiam._

_Enjoado daquela atmosfera, Syaoran decidira sair do cômodo e caminhar um pouco ao ar livre. Quando ia levantar-se, porém, o shoji da sala foi aberto, revelando uma bela gueixa._

_O coração do guerreiro deu um solavanco no peito, quando a reconheceu. A jovem que vira há alguns dias antes no campo, estava bem ali diante dos seus olhos. A gueixa sorriu solicitamente a seus convidados e entrou na sala, enquanto Syaoran acompanhava seus passos._

_E então a decepção e a raiva lhe consumiram. Decepcionou-se porque a mulher que tanto lhe impressionara era um gueixa, presa àquelas obrigações tão sórdidas que ele repudiava. E sentiu raiva de si mesmo por ter se encantado pela pessoa errada._

_O olhar dela cruzou-se com o seu em um momento e Li percebeu que ela o avaliava. Eles permaneceram encarando-se por um longo minuto, que mais pareceu à eternidade para o chinês. Embora ele mantivesse uma expressão indiferente, seu interior revolvia-se com o olhar desafiante da japonesa. _

_Escutou com rancor o nome dela ser pronunciado pelo seu superior. "Sakura". A mencionada dedicou a atenção para o nobre, deixando-o guerreiro rancoroso. Provavelmente ela tinha uma posição alta no Okiya e por isso sua obrigação era entreter o homem de nível mais alto naquela sala._

_Ela jamais perderia seu tempo com um simples guerreiro. Bufou descontente consigo mesmo, pois naquele momento desejara que Sakura lhe servisse assim como as outras gueixas haviam tentado antes que ele as dispensara. _

_Logo Sakura começou a tocar o shamisen. E a bela melodia chegou aos seus ouvidos transformando-se pouco a pouco em mais um de seus tormentos. Observou como a mulher ainda lhe encarava desafiante, aparentemente ofendida com a máscara de desinteresse que ele demonstrava._

_Li soltou um esgar desdenhoso quando a jovem mudou o ritmo de sua melodia para uma mais forte, exibindo-se. Havia sido o suficiente. Tomou um último gole de sake e saiu daquela sala sem voltar a mirar nenhum de seus ocupantes._

_Respirou o ar da noite com alívio, como se estivesse libertando-se de uma prisão. Ainda assim podia sentir o gosto amargo da decepção que acabara de sofrer. Quem adivinharia que a doce mulher que vira no campo era na verdade uma astuta gueixa._

_Sentindo uma dor de cabeça despontar, o guerreiro caminhou pelo jardim do Okiya para se distrair. Seu trajeto era iluminado por lanternas, que também davam vida às sombras das árvores e à sua própria. _

_E foi abaixo de uma das grandes árvores do caminho que Li decidiu parar. Sentou-se embaixo de um velho pessegueiro, no intuito de esperar seu superior. Não conseguiria mesmo dormir tão cedo._

_Ficou um bom tempo ali, ainda pensado em Sakura. E em como ela estaria agradando seu senhor. Maldita seja, porque na podia tirá-la da mente?_

_E ele continuaria atormentando-se noite adentro se algo não tivesse chamado sua atenção. Viu um nobre japonês sair de um dos muitos cômodos do Okiya a passos oscilantes. Seguiu-o como olhar até que ele parou uns metros a frente do velho pessegueiro._

_Diante do velho, duas siluetas femininas ofereciam uma reverência. Syaoran apertou os olhos e reconheceu a figura de Sakura. Soltou um muxoxo, mas não pode evitar responder à sua curiosidade. Levantou-se o mais silenciosamente possível, disposto a escutar o que eles conversavam._

- Quando descobri que você era uma gueixa não pude evitar me decepcionar. Minha imaginação lhe havia pintado como uma jovem inocente, alheia as perversidades do mundo. – Sakura entristeceu-se diante das palavras, pois sabia que estava longe de ser como Syaoran a idealizara. – E então eu te vi no _Okiya_, servindo a nobres, como aquelas mulheres que eu vira oferecendo-se aos meus companheiros...

- Eu não sou uma _Oiran_, Li-_dono_. – esclareceu a japonesa, com uma pontada de indignação.

- Eu sei Sakura... Mas eu estava amargo – O guerreiro mirou a mulher intensamente, tentando demonstrar sua sinceridade – Eu estou acostumado a ver nobres, velhos ou jovens, passar noites em lugares iguais aonde você trabalha. Acompanhei muitas dessas noites e vi situações desagradáveis... Eu sinceramente espero que você não tenha passado sequer por algo parecido.

O chinês fez uma pausa, evitando pensar em Sakura envolvida em alguma daquelas cenas que já houvera presenciado em sua terra natal, em distintos períodos de sua vida. Diante de sua hesitação, Sakura tocou levemente em uma de suas mãos, envolvendo-a lentamente, encorajando-o a continuar.

- Eu não podia parar de imaginar o que meu mestre poderia estar fazendo com você... O quanto ele estava te oferecendo para passar a noite com ele – A gueixa ia protestar, mas Li pressionou levemente sua mão, indicando que continuaria: - Mas então você enfrentou aquele velho que tentou comprá-la, humilhando-o. – Os lábios de Syaoran curvaram-se sutilmente, enquanto sua expressão se suavizava. – E finalmente percebi quem realmente era você.

O guerreiro ofereceu um olhar significativo, que tranquilizou o coração da mulher por aquele momento. Sakura sabia que ele estava sendo sincero, então sorriu genuinamente para demonstrá-lo. E Syaoran sentiu ganas de abraçá-la, mas conteve-se.

Aqueles sentimentos eram novos para si. Por isso, Li havia decidido dar um passo de cada vez. E por aquele dia ambos já haviam dado um largo passo no caminho que o chinês desejava que eles tomassem.

- É melhor irmos, já está escurecendo e logo vão sentir sua falta no _Okiya_. – O homem levantou-se sem soltar a mão da acompanhante. Ajudou-a levantar-se também.

Já de pé, Sakura abandonou o toque do guerreiro de forma delicada. Sua outra mão segurava o lenço negro do guerreiro com a flor que significava tanto para ambos.

- Obrigada – Sakura agradeceu com um sorriso, enquanto observava o objeto em suas mãos. – Eu cuidarei bem dela... Por nós dois.

* * *

><p>O velho Chao Guo permanecera a tarde inteira em seu quarto, aguardando notícias. Encontrava-se sentado atrás da mesa, na qual descansava um livro aberto. Próxima ao homem, uma gueixa tocava uma melodia calma em seu <em>koto*<em>, tentando distraí-lo já que a leitura não o fizera.

O homem servia-se com um pouco de chá, quando o _shoji _do cômodo foi aberto. Ele levantou os olhos para comprovar que seu servo de confiança entrava pelo portal. O recém chegado tinha olhos e cabelos tão negros como a noite. Vestia um _hanfu_** simples, também negro, que o assemelhava com uma sombra.

O guerreiro ajoelhou-se com a face baixa, prestando respeito ao seu superior.

- Levante-se. – o velho dispensou-o do cumprimento, indicando com um gesto que ele se aproximasse. – O que você tem para me dizer, Tai Wu? – foi direto ao assunto, dando por suficiente o tempo que ele passara esperando alguma notícia.

- _Xiãnsheng_, eu segui o general Li durante a manhã e a tarde. – o guerreiro começou a relatar, enquanto seu superior estendia-lhe um _chawan_ com chá. – No período da manhã ele visitou o mercado do norte com o comerciante Zhang Fei.

- Zhang Fei... – o velho repetiu franzido o cenho, pensativo. Instantes depois, sua feição suavizou-se em um sorriso malicioso. – Eu não podia esperar menos do general Li. – Deu um sorvo em seu chá, aumentando a curiosidade do guerreiro moreno. – Zhang Fei é um importante comerciante da _capital_ e é o pai da segunda esposa do príncipe herdeiro... Sabe o que isso significa?

Tai Wu serviu-se finalmente de seu chá, ganhando algum tempo para pensar sobre o assunto. Instantes depois a conclusão chegou a sua mente.

- Se ele é sogro do príncipe herdeiro, é possível que ele seja um partidário do próprio Imperador... Talvez...

- Ele é, provavelmente, um financiador importante nas obras imperiais, com filhos acadêmicos trabalhando para o Imperador. – Chao Guo fez um gesto com uma das mãos e Tai Wu pediu para que a gueixa os deixasse a sós. - Talvez ele não esteja aqui apenas para negociar mercadorias. – concluiu assim que a japonesa se retirou.

O velho e o guerreiro aguardaram um tempo em silêncio, pensativos. Chao Guo tinha certeza que, assim como no caso deles, a estadia de Zhang Fei e Li no Japão não era tão simples como aparentava.

- Mas, o general Li abandonou o serviço imperial há algum tempo... Por que ele estaria trabalhando a favor do príncipe herdeiro – questionou o moreno.

- A menos que fosse um pedido especial do Imperador... E é isso que me intriga. – Tai Wu observou a expressão séria de seu superior, imaginando o que passava por sua mente. – Mas continue... O que Li fez à tarde?

O guerreiro aprumou-se no_ tatame_, para continuar com seu relato.

- No período da tarde, o General Li visitou o comércio central sozinho. Visitou algumas lojas... – o moreno fez uma pausa, hesitante de contar o erro que havia cometido. – Ele percebeu que estava sendo seguido, por isso desapareceu do mercado depois de alguns truques, acompanhado de uma gueixa.

- Acompanhado? – o velho riu um pouco, surpreso. – Até mesmo o General _Coração de Gelo _tem suas necessidades. - Tai Wu sorriu diante do comentário – Esqueça o General por algum tempo, ele deve estar desconfiado... Procure algum dos outros homens de Zhang e consiga algumas informações.

- Sim, Xiãnsheng.

* * *

><p>O mercado esvaziava-se aos poucos, conforme os últimos raios solares desapareciam no horizonte. Syaoran e Sakura caminhavam de volta ao centro comercial em silêncio; ela por estar envergonhada diante dos últimos acontecimentos. E ele porque, simplesmente, sempre fora silencioso.<p>

Enquanto se aproximavam da loja que ambos haviam visitado anteriormente, a gueixa avistou sua _minarai_ Akemi, que felizmente ainda segurava seu _shamisen_. Ia chamá-la, porém a jovem a viu antes que o fizesse. Akemi correu em sua direção, parecendo preocupada com algo.

- Sakura-_san_, onde você estava? – Ela não deu atenção ao homem ao lado de sua superior, concentrando-se nesta. – Estamos com problemas...

- O que aconteceu, Akemi-_chan_? – indagou, começando a se preocupar também.

- Tsukishiro-_dono_... Tsukishiro-_dono_ está te procurando. – Sakura surpreendeu-se, enquanto Syaoran cerrava os punhos, incomodado. – Eu o vi mais cedo, perguntado pela senhora no mercado. Eu me escondi para que ele não suspeitasse, mas ele não deve ter desistido. Deveríamos voltar e... Tsukishiro-_dono. _– O cumprimento saiu como um lamento dos lábios de Akemi, quando ela viu o homem que tanto temera encontrar postado às costas da outra gueixa.

Sakura sentiu seu sangue gelar. Virou-se devagar, encontrando-se com o semblante impassível de seu _danna_. Inclinou o tronco para cumprimentá-lo, mas o Tsukishiro a impediu que continuasse com o gesto.

Colou num ímpeto sua mão em um dos braços da mulher, puxando-a para mais perto de si. Instintivamente, Li desembainhou sua espada com o sangue fervendo. Sakura ouviu o barulho da lâmina libertando-se da bainha e desesperou-se.

Tsukishiro era um samurai e filho do _daimyô_ daquelas terras. Se não fizesse algo, Syaoran e ela estariam em sérios problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora: <strong>

*koto - instrumento musical  
>**hanfu - vestimenta tradicional chinesa<p>

Depois de tanto tempo consegui atualizar o capítulo. Entre as minhas longfics, Tear Flower é a que eu mais demoro para escrever um capítulo. Isso porque, enquanto eu escrevo, tenho que ir dando pausas para pesquisar sobre coisas do Japão e a China antigos.  
>Por isso, gostaria da compreensão dos leitores da fanfic e apoio, pois ainda tem muito da história pela frente.<p>

Assim como eu constantemente pesquiso coisas para história, acredito que vocês também ficam curiosos com os objetos, coisas e costumes que são descritos na fanfic. Por isso, decidi fazer um blog especialmente para disponibilizar as notas que muitas vezes não cabem aqui.  
>Já fiz algumas postagens, referentes as roupas e objetos usados na fanfic... Se estiverem curiosos, dêem uma olhada... É um recurso importante para entrar no clima da história.<p>

kimigaitascene **(ponto)** blogspot **(ponto)** com** (ponto)** br  
>Odeio não poder colocar links aqui -'<p>

Bem é isso, obrigada pelos comentários anteriores e até a próxima.


End file.
